Five Years After (a Post-Dostana fic)
by cuddleclown
Summary: Basically what would happen if Sameer and Kunal were actually gay, the life they would live, the family they would have, etc. It's just going to be super cute. I'll put it as M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2013. It had been five years since Sam and Kunal first met. For real, not in Venice. The year they had spent with Neha had been the best year of their life. Not because they were constantly out partying, drinking, dancing, passing out, and then waking up just to do it all over again…but because they found each other.

Although Kunal was too much of a manly man to ever admit it to anybody, he had never really had any friends growing up. His father was in the army and he moved from place to place. He thought by moving to America he could settle down and make friends but it was pretty hard to find Indians in a mainly Latino community. He would have moved away, but he had gotten into photography and seeing half naked girls was worth the hole ever growing in his heart by the lack of real interaction. All he wanted was a friend.

Sameer had grown up with tons of friends. He had grown up in the most Indian part of London, and to this day chatted up his old mates from school. He came to Miami looking for a good time. At least he thought he did. Somewhere deep down he was tired of his overbearing mother, and just wanted to get away and have the adventure of a lifetime. And if that involved becoming a nurse and giving hot blonde girls sponge baths well, hey, good for him.

Even when they had lived together it was undeniable that the two were a hit jodi. Heck, it was probably the only reason Neha believed they were gay to begin with. Maybe she saw something they didn't.

If you asked either man when they began to develop feelings for the other, it would have been the night they all watched horror movies. Kunal and Neha scared Sameer so badly he couldn't sleep, and it just seemed natural for him to crawl into bed with the already sleeping Kunal. What Sameer didn't know was that Kunal was entirely awake, and thought Neha had gotten into bed with him. He had never been so surprised as when he felt the hot, hairy arm reach around him as he was pulled closer in order to spoon. He would have said something, but there was just something comforting with Sameer holding him. If Kunal focused, he could hear Sameer's slow, even breathing and feel his chest rise up and down. Waking up with Sameer's hairy leg in-between Kunal's was a feeling he never thought he'd get used to, but when Sameer moved his leg in his sleep the weird friction-y feeling made Kunal shiver. To Sameer, the highlight of the night was seeing the sleeping Kunal. He claimed Kunal looked like an angel, the moonlight accentuating every gorgeous feature of his face. When Sameer was sure Kunal was asleep he even took off Kunal's sleeping mask, just to see Kunal's eyes when he slept.

The morning after they claimed it was a drunken mistake, but neither really ever shook it off.


	2. The Baby

"Jiggrypoo! Wake up! Beta is calling!" Kunal rolled over as Sameer mumbled in his ear. "You get it, I got him the last time" he whined. He knew Sameer had been the one up in the middle of the night most of the time though, so he reluctantly stepped out of the bed onto the hard, cold, floor. The wails were emanating though out the house, so loud Kunal often thought it was inhuman. He walked into the hallway and opened the door across from their bedroom. The sky blue room filled with toys was like a war zone in the middle of the night, one false step and their foot was straight on a lego; which would make them cry almost as much as the child.

Kunal picked up the baby and sat on the chair in the room. He cradling the baby gently he began to rock it. He let his head fall back slightly and he mumbled some child's song his mother had often sung to him when he couldn't sleep as a child. Within a minute or two the baby was fast asleep in Kunal's arms.

When Kunal didn't come back to bed, Sameer became worried. Was he unable to calm the child? Was he trying and failing to feed or change him? Had he dropped their child out of the window? Getting up and out of the bed in a flash, he rubbed his eyes with his hands sleepily. How dare that bastard make him get up when it was his turn! He made his way into the nursery, where he couldn't help but smile. Their tiny son was wrapped in Kunal's huge arms, making him seem even tinier. Both father and son were out cold. He slowly unraveled Kunal's arms, freeing the tiny human. Gently kissing the baby's head, he put him back in his crib, lovingly tucking a blanket over him. He turned back to his husband. He walked over and gently put his hands on both sides of the chair. He leaned in towards Kunal and their lips met with the same kind of gentleness that Sameer had kissed his child with. Kunal's eyes fluttered, and Sameer kissed him again. Kunal opened his eyes and yawned. Noticing the lack of weight on his arms, he jumped up. "Dude, where's the baby?" he asked, eyes open wide in fear. Sameer laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Kunal's neck. "Don't worry, I put him in his crib. Now it's time for you to go back to yours." He took Kunal's hand and dragged him into their bed.

Kunal never used his sleeping mask after the first night Sameer slept with him, and Sameer was able to look at Kunal for a few minutes after he fell asleep right after he hit the bed again. He began to reflect in the way that people do at 4 AM. Part of him was still amazed that he was with a man. He had never planned to be, nor had he ever been attracted to a man before Kunal. Kunal. God. Even after five years his name just rolled off his tongue. He glanced over at the beautiful man sleeping next to him. Kunal. He loved everything about him. He loved Kunal's swagger, Kunal's smile, the way Kunal opened one eye more than the other. He loved how Kunal danced with him, and loved him more than anybody else had. Love. Sameer's mind wandered to the first time they had met. Well sort of unofficially met. Sameer heard a girl screaming Kunal's name all night long. He had felt inferior, he hadn't made his girl scream his name more than a couple of times. But it didn't matter now, these days he was the one screaming Kunal's name. And oh, did he scream. They had woken up the baby more than once.

Smirking, Sameer pulled Kunal into him just like he had at Neha's apartment. Even after all this time they still fit together like puzzle pieces. Nuzzling his face into Kunal's neck, he fell asleep.


End file.
